The New Student
by MsAnn
Summary: There is a new student in Lucas' classroom and everyone wants to be her friend but will she find a real best friend or will she fail to sussed.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day and Toon Link and his friends were walking to school.

"Man,why do we have to go to school I mean we live in smash mansion for pett shake"wined Ness.

"I know right I mean why don't they just home-school us ya know"agreed Toon link.

"Last time they did that you guys got in trouble"argued Lucas.

"Yeah,we got detention for two weeks"said Ness.

"You did I didn't"said Lucas.

"Yeah,you never get detention what is it with you huh?" "Do you have some sort of secret Lucas?"asked Toon link.

"It's not a secret and if it was it would be the most simplest thing to do"he said giggling,the other two just rolled their eyes.

"Hey we're here!"

"Race ya inside"suggested Ness and they both ran in but Lucas just walked,once they were inside they went to their lockers.

"Man,why is it that our lockers are right next to each other but we don't have the same classes"complained Toon link.

"Right,hey I'll pay you 20 bucks to convince a teacher to move one of us to the same class"said Ness.

"Please it will take more than twenty bucks matter of fact I can convince the first teacher that walks pass"said Toon link in a confident tone,then a teacher walked by and sneezed in his hanger-jiff."Make that the second one" "Well I got to go see ya guys at lunch I guess"he walked in a random detection then come back to go the other way."My class is this way"Ness shook his head.

"Well I also have to go,see ya at lunch"he said walking away."Oh and Lucas"

"Hmm?"

"Smile for me okay?"he reasoned by giving a smile,Ness then give him a thumbs up,Lucas who was the only one still at his locker got the rest of his stuff and headed to class.

* * *

In class Lucas was busy doing work when his teacher had announcement to make.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Ms Keen"

"Today we have a new student say hello to Britney she going to be staying here for now on"Lucas looked up to see who it was,it was a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes,this made Lucas even more interested because he had blond hair and blue eyes,the girl had a light blue shirt and skirt,and boots that where black and white and furry.

"Now I know how you guys are when there is a new person here so I expect you to be good,Britney why don't you take a seat over there,she did as told then the teacher took tendinitis and when that was done teacher went to the office to turn in something and everyone but Lucas went up to the new student,everyone looked at her with wide eyes which creep her out a little.

"Look at your long beautiful hair I wish I had hair like yours"said one girl.

"She is like an angle"said another.

"Hey Britney went to my friend?"asked another girl.

"Uh -"

"No way be mine"

"No mine"

"No Mine!"

"No mine"said a voice that was filmier to everyone,they had cleared the area so the student could pass.

"Who are you?"Britney asked.

"I'm the student who runs this joint some people might say I control this school"

"Your name please?"

"Kam nice to meet you"

"Right back at ya"

"So what are going to do blonde you going to let these people pick you for a friend or are you self-explanatory"

"Uh guys?"interrupted Lucas making everyone stare at him."I think the teacher coming"as soon as he said that everyone rushed to their seats the teacher walked in and asked her favorite student how the class was.

"They were excellent Ms Keen"answered Lucas who was obviously her favorite.

"Thank you Lucas"she said ruffling his hair,when he looked back at the new student she mouthed the words"Thank you"he smiled in response."Okay class take out your math books and turn to pg.93"

* * *

Well this is a new story and this one will be better than the other one that I'm working on which needs reviews can't have a story without reviews people speak up!

But yeah please review what you like so far.


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch Lucas and his friends went to get their own lunch from their lockers.

"And here we are again"said Toon link."So my day was boring as always how was yours"

"Nothing expected someone pulled a prank on the teacher it was so awesome"said Ness.

"Man,your class is always that fun and I can't compete"

"So how was your day Lucas did ya smile for me?"

"Uh yeah of course I did"

"And what else?"asked Toon link.

"There was a new student in my class and people wouldn't leave her alone so I went to the door and saw that the teacher was coming so I told and they immediately got to their seats"

"New girl sounds like a sweet deal"said Ness.

"Hey Ness got anything to swap for my sandwich?"asked Toon link.

"What makes you think I want to swap?"

"Because I don't like ham sandwiches"

"Well in that case give me"he said grabbing it and giving him a moon cake.

"Oh sweet I love these"he said licking his lips.

"Lucas do you want one I got extra"

"Hmm oh sure"

"What is going on with you today Luke?"

"Are you sick or something?"

"No I think I just need to sleep"

"Well were almost to the cafeteria so you can take a small nap there okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

In the lunch room the three sat at a table and ate,Lucas ate slowly because he was tired,while Toon link was in an all out eating fest.

"Man,Toon link slow down"he chewed,swallowed,then spoke.

"Sorry I'm just hungry,can you pass me a napkin please?"

"Here"he said giving him one,Lucas ground and hit his head on the table."Luke just eat you hardly ate anything"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it"he pointed to what he was depress about and Ness immediately knew what it was.

"Oh you want the people to stop messing with her"he shook his head yes in response."Do you want me to do it or should you?"He lifted his head a little.

"No I'll get over it"

"Lucas you know I want you to be happy whats wrong?"

"No really I'm fine"

"Okay...?"

"You guys are funny can we go outside now?"

"You say we are but look at you asking if we can go outside"

"Well can we?"

"You tell me"he give him a blank stare."Yeah lets go"

Outside...

"Ah fresh air"said Toon link and the next thing they saw was the ice climbers."Oh not you guys too"

"What do you mean Master Hand put all of us here"explained Nana in a tired tone."Why does Lucas look tired?"

"Why are you and how did Master Hand get you?"asked Toon link.

"I asked first"

"You should be asking him instead of me"

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Ness!" "Oh man my headache"she said holding her head.

"Well Lucas has this new student in his class and everyone wants to be her friend but it bothering Lucas"

"So whats with your headache?"Toon link asked.

"Its my class they're so loud I mean"she explained once again.

"Well are you well enough to walk around"

"No"

"Have you gone to the nurse?"asked Ness.

"Yes"

"And...?"

"Its classified just like the last question Toon link asked"

"Man,I wish I could help but lets face it Toon link doesn't know how to cheer someone up like we do"he said fist punching Nana and Popo.

"I think you just brighten up my day thanks Ness"

"No problem it's what I do"the bell rang telling the students to line up and head to class.

"Whelp I'll see you guys at the end of the day bye Lucas,Ness,Nana,and Popo"

"Bye"

"Bye Lucas I wish I could help you more why don't we discuss this later at home hows that sound?"

"Uh sure"

"Great see ya then"he said walking away with his class.

"Well see ya guys"

"Bye"

* * *

Like I said in the last chapter if you like just say so(review)did I tell you I like this story even if i wrote it(LoL).


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the day Lucas and another one of his friends went outside about to go home.

"Bye Lucas!"

"Bye Nate!"he called,then Ness came with one of his friends as well.

"Bye Ness!"

"Bye!"he called,then he look at Lucas."Hola Lucas"

"Hola Ness"he smiled at him,they started speaking Spanish,until Toon link came.

"Hola Toon link"Ness greeted.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind so how was your day?"

"Boring as always"Ness rolled his eyes in response."But enough of that lets -"

"Hey guys!"said a familiar voice,they turn around and saw who it was.

"Oh come on!"complained Toon link.

"Hey Nana you're looking well"commented Ness.

"Thanks Ness I see Lucas is feeling a little bit better"

"Thanks Nana"

"Alright we're all here can we please go home now"whined Toon link.

"Popo you know what to do"she commanded,making him tackle Toon link.

"*sigh*Why must you do that every time"Popo smiled."Of course you would be enjoying this its a good thing you look like your sister"

"What are you saying Toon link that he's cuter than me?"

"No you're both cute because you look like toy dolls"

"Why you little -"she was about to get him until her brother got a hold of her hood and pulling her back."Ow"he stared at her angrily."Oh sorry Popo"he smiled in a reassuring way.

"Well I'm getting pretty tired"said Lucas.

"Yeah lets go"with that said they walked back to the mansion without a word.

When they made it back Peach and Zelda were the first to greet them.

"Hey guys how was school?"asked Peach.

"Boring"

"Same"

"Awesome!"

"Interesting"

"Interesting,why do you say that Lucas?"asked Zelda.

"I got a new student and everyone wants to be her friend but its kind of bothering me"

"Oh what joy I remember when I had a new student when I was in school it took awhile but we eventually became friends"

"Really?!"

"Yeah,true story and eventually it will be your true story"

"?"she giggled and ruffled his hair then left.

"Well bye guys we got homework to do"

"I'm sure we all do"said Ness rolling his eyes playfully,the twins waved good-bye and left.

"Well let's go do our homework"suggested Ness.

"Aww,I don't went to"wined Toon link,Ness pulled his ear and dragged him to their room."Ow"

That night Lucas was under his covers playing with his flashlight.

"Hey Luke"said Ness pecking under the covers.

"Oh hey Ness is it just you?"

"No Toon link is here too"he answered lifting up the blanket to show him.

"Hey"he said waving a hand.

"?"

"He wouldn't stop bothering me to wake up"he said get hit elbowed in the stomach.

"So what is going on Luke?"

"Do we have to disguise this now"wined Lucas.

"?"

"Sorry"

"Hey Ness since when have you wanted to help someone with their problems?"asked Toon link.

"Uh since..."

"Since...?"

"Since..."

"Since when Ness!?"

"Since I was the one who pulled a prank on my teacher and got detention for the next two weeks!"

"..."

"..."

"He said if I did it again I wouldn't be able to come back to school"it was silent for a little bit before a tear ran down his face."Sorry for yelling at you Toon link"

"Eh its fine"

"Guys mind if I got some fresh air?"

"No"after that Ness went outside for some much need air,Lucas was about to go after him when Toon link grab him by the collar.

"Huh?"

"He needs time alone Lucas"

"*sigh*I understand"he smiled then walked away.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to bed I need my beauty sleep"he close the door and left leaving Lucas there rolling his eyes playfully,but he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I've got nothing to say but review.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning...

"Come on Toon link you have to go to school"said Link.

"I'm not going"he said crossing his arms.

"Whats with you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just trying to help"

"As if"

"As if what?"

"Just take me to school"he aid snatching his backpack,when he got to school he got out of the car and started walking into the school.

"Have a nice day!"called Link making him turn around and say,

"I'll try"

"You'll try?"he shook his head yes in response."Okay"He said diving away,Toon link shook his head playfully then walked inside,when he got to his locker his friends were there but they didn't talk to him."Why wont they talk to me"he thought,then Lucas decided to say something to him.

"Hey Toon link"

"Hey"he said then realizing that Ness slammed his locker and walked away."Whats with him?"

"I don't know he wont tell me"

"Do you think it's because I made him mad last night?"

"Maybe" "Well I got to go see ya"he said walking to class.

* * *

In Toon link's classroom it was another boring day as he would put it until a piece of paper landed on his desk he open it and read.

"Why do you look so bored all the time huh it's so annoying try being happy for once well ya?"reading this made him mad so he responded and throw it angrily,it was throw back.

"Jeez sorry for upsetting you man"Toon link had cooled down a little bit realizing he was over reacting so he responded.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be mean it's just that one of my friends wouldn't talk to me and it just made me mad you know the deal"he throw it back hoping he didn't have to respond again,but it landed back anyway he was annoyed but read it anyways.

"I understand hay by the want to hang out at lunch?"Toon link was shock because he always hung out with his best friends and not his classmates.

"Sure"after righting that he throw it back and the bell rang,and Toon link walked to his locker along with his best friends.

"Hey Toon link..."said Ness with a look on his face like he didn't mean to say that.

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm...sorry"

"For...?"

"For not talking to you this morning"

"I guess it's excepted"Ness smiled,then a girl went up to Toon link and asked if he would seat by her."Oh that was you who passed that note"

"Yep,so...?"

"Well...?"

"Come on"she giggled grabbing his hand and running to the cafeteria.

"Don't worry guys it's just for today!"he called back,leaving the other two confused.

"Huh?"Ness turn around and Lucas just made a sound that sounded like 'I don't know'.

In the lunch room...

"Look at him hanging out with his classmate"said Ness.

"I know it's surprising he usually hangs with us"stated Lucas.

"I wonder how this happen?"

"He said they were passing notes"

"Yeah but what about?"

"Beats me"after saying that he look at his class only to find that it was the same as yesterday he groaned."Why must they torture her"he said to himself,after that the bell rang.

* * *

And done,short of sorry if it's a little random for you guys but one chapter well be about Ness for those of you who are a fan of his because I kind of a fan of his not that I like him more than the other characters in the game because I like all of them the villains a little less.(A/n:Actually I hate them.)Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

The two walked outside and saw once again the Ice climbers.

"Hey Popo whats -?!"

"Shh!"Ness looked and saw that his sister was asleep.

"Oh sorry"he smiled reassuringly,then Toon link showed up.

"Phew that girl is a piece of work"

"Who is she?"

"Uh...she's friends with someone I believe is in Lucas' class"

"Who is it?"

"What do I care?"

"Yeah your probably right"just then the girl come and asked Toon link to play.

"Uh sure"he answered then running away with her,yet again leaving the two confused and speechless.

* * *

At the end of the day Ness walked down the stairs and notice Lucas sitting at the end of the of the stairs.

"I know I don't want to do this but a voice inside me says to go talk to him...oh forget what I think I'm talking to him"he thought,walking up and sitting next to him."Hey what's up?"

"Nothing"he turned his head,and smiled making him smile,then Toon link came down the stairs with the girl from lunch.

"Thanks Toon link I had a great time with today"she said then walking away.

"Bye!"he called,the two walked up to him.

"What is your girlfriend or something?"

"No,she's just a friend"

"Right"

"Can we just go home now?"

"Uh...yeah sure"then they headed home for the day.

After 40 minutes of walking they finally reached their destination.

"Hey Toonie,how was school?"asked Link when he came though the door.

"Well I did what you told me to and I can't do it"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I looked like an idiot today"he said sitting next to him.

"Toon link..."he was about to say more when he stood up and went to his room."?"

In the other boys' room,they were doing their homework.

"Why was Toon link acting so weird today?"asked Lucas.

"I don't know,I thought you knew sines you decided to break my promise not to talk to him"

"Who cares about your promise"

"Yeah but steel why did you break it in the first place?!"

"I didn't want him to feel left out okay!"

"..."

"*sigh*Ness why must you do this to people"

"I'm...I'm sorry its just...its just..."

"?"then before he knew it Ness ran to his room.

* * *

*sigh*I finally got this done and there are a lot of things I'm sorry about so lets start.

1:Sorry for this being sort.

2:Sorry for this not being as fun the rest of the story but the next chapter will be better.

3:Sorry if this took longer then the other chapters that were updated faster than this because my family is trying to get a house to stay in why a house you ask well lets just say we're in a hotel.

4:Sorry if you guys don't like it because I can't tell if you like it if you don't review.

Phew its good to get that out of my system,next chapter is all about Ness I think.(A/n:Review if you want it to be all about Ness next.)


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Lucas woke up and the first thing he heard was Toon link going,"Oh yeah!"the next thing he realized that Toon link burst though his door yelling,

"It's the weekend!" "Rise and shine Lucas it's the weekend"he said raising his hand up for a high-five,Lucas just stared at him."Fine"He look around the room."Hey,where's Ness?"

"Karate class remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot he has those on Saturdays"

In karate class everyone was practicing their skills.

"Hin"

"Ay!"

"Hin"

"Ay!"

"Hin"

"Ay!"

"Hin"

"Ay!"

"Alright break time great job"the kids went to their gum lockers,which brings us to Ness who got his water bottle,just then Kam came up to him.

"Hey Ness"

"Hey Kam,came for some gossip from me"

"No,I actually want to talk about Lucas"he spit out his drink.

"...What about?"

"Don't play dumb you know exactly what"

"Don't follow"

"I know what your friend is doing he's acting like the new girl isn't here when really he's just waiting until every one is done with her then go and still her from us,well if that's the cast tell your friend that it's not going to work that way"she said walking away.

"Break time is over people it's practice time again"the kids gathered around and waited to see what would happen next."Today class we will start what we didn't finish last week" "So Ness,Kam if you will"the two came up and bowed."Ready,start"Ness was the first one to attack by trying to kick her but she stopped it just in time,she grabbed it making him fall then let it go."Alright class time to go home"

"Man,whats her problem"he said getting up,not bothering to get change into his normal clothes he got out of the building and the first thing he hears is voices.

"You totally got him Kam"

"Who ever heard of Ness losing to a girl"he rolled his eyes.

"He probably let her win"that's when he started to run.

"Right Ness you let her win!"he stopped then turned around and started to charge up some of his power.

"Oh crud run!"they ran making him smile.

"That will teach you not to miss with me or my friend"

* * *

At home the two were playing Uno.

"Man another red be reasonable Lucas"

"Sorry can't help you with that"he give him a blank stare,that's when Ness came though the door.

"Whats up?"

"I think I got Lucas in trouble"

"What?!"

"Oh relax I'm sure I can handle her"

"Yeah right you do that" "And I win"

"Whatever I don't get this game anyway"

"Want to play a game you will understand"

"Yes"he runs in front of the TV and chooses a game to play.

"You going to play Lucas?"

"No I'll just hang out with our friends"

"Okay"he hop off the couch and headed to the door.

* * *

Me:I'm in trouble now what should I do next?

Ness:(Opens his mouth to speak)

Me:Not from you.

Ness:*sigh*I never get my way with you.

Me:You do know your only here for this chapter.

Ness: Bye(Runs away).

Me:Stupid kid,but anyway I do need help for reals.

TL,Lucas:Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas woke up to the sound of his two best friends playing a video game.

"Come on,Come on"urged Toon link.

"Take that ha ha"he sat up on the bed wipe the sleep away and turned to the couch."Boo-yeah first place baby!"

"Were doing this again"said Toon link hitting the 'play again' button on the screen.

"No I don't want do the same stage"wined Ness."Hand me the Wiimote"

"No"

"I said hand me the Wiimote"he said tackling him make him drop it near Lucas' feet."Lucas can you please hand me the Wiimote?"

"No don't you dare"

"I'm going to make you eat those words"they began to fight and Lucas walked out the door leaving them to figure it out. He walked to the cafeteria in hopes of getting some breakfast when he got there he got his food and sat next to his other friends.

"Hey Lucas how was school?"asked Red.

"Do you mean what happen at school or what Ness did?"he asked stabbing the fork in his food.

Red rise a brow,"What did Ness do?"

"He got me in trouble with a student how is said and I quote 'The Boss' but of course I don't believe that"

"I know I wouldn't believe that"he said taking a bit of his apple.

"Shes tough I'll tell you that"

"Still..." "So what happen at school?"he asked getting back to the subject.

"Well there was a new student and -"

"Wait a new student?"Pit interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Boy or girl?"

"What does it matter?"asked Red.

"Cant hurt to asked"he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway...go on Lucas"

"Like I was saying,everyone wants to be her friend for some reason"

"Aha so it is a girl!"

"And what about it do you have some short of connection with her?"

"I'd say he likes her"said Nana,Popo nodded in agreement.

"Lucas has a girlfriend"said Red.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"mocked Pit.

"Shut up"he said pushing him to the side.

"Aww,how cute Lucas likes someone...finally"said Nana pinching his cheek like a little kid.

"I don't like her I just don't like people all up in her face"

"Little Lucas cares how cute"said Pit.

"Yeah,have fun with that"Red said patting him on the back.

"Hey Lucas do you want to hang out with us?"asked Pit.

"Yes,because Toon link and Ness took up my room"he sighed.

"Hey mind if we join you?"asked Nana.

"Sure"said Red putting a smile on her face.

In Red's and Pit's room...

"Okay,so what should we play?"

"Oh I call Wii music"said Pit.

"Really Pit your a teenager,TEENAGER!"

"So its the kid in me"

"*sigh*Okay,who votes for Wii music?"every one raised their hands expected him and Popo which is another story."Really wow"

"Yay!"they screamed and immediately started to play.

"Red are you going to play?"asked Pit.

"*sigh*Yeah I guess..."

"I thought you didn't want to play a kitty game like this"said Nana.

"Yeah Red whats with that?"Popo said in playful tone which surprised Lucas.

"I guess its just the inner kid in me"he rubbed the back of his neck.

Lucas was surprised that he was completely unfazed that Popo was talking to them which made him think 'Where has Popo voice been all these years?'

"So who's going first?"asked Pit.

"Ill let you guys go first"everyone grabbed a controller but Red who had to wait.

Lucas sat next to Popo when they waited about to chose their Mii Popo spoke,"Hey,Toon link and Ness do not need to know this is between you and me okay?"he nodded in agreement,Popo smiled knowing that he understood then went back to the game.

* * *

Whew this took a lot of time well hope you like this and please review. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Toon link woke up with a headache."Man,Ness really did some damage"he said holding his head,he got up grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

In Ness and Lucas' room...

Ness woke up holding his wrist."Man,Toon link whats wrong with you"Lucas woke up right after.

"What happen when I was gone?"

"Its nothing you should be worried about"Lucas had gotten to the closet and throw Ness his clothes.

"Thanks"he said going to bathroom.

At school...

The three were walking in the school when Lucas heard his name being called."Hey,Lucas!"he turned to see who it was.

"Hey,Lucas we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us after school?"asked Nana.

"Uh...sure"then they heard a girly laugh coming from a group of girls he notice Britney in the group waving at him he did the same.

"Is she the girl you were talking about?"

"Yeah,that's her"

"Dude she's cute I'd go out with her if I were you"

He blushed,"Thanks,its nice to hear sympathy from girl"

"Hey,I didn't say you had to"

"Well I'm not and you can't make me"he said walking up the stairs.

"That boy"she put up a fist meaning that she well beat him up for that just then the bell rang."Well school is starting let's go Popo"she said grabbing his wrist and ran.

* * *

In their classroom Nana was in deep thought that when her brother tried to get her attention. He waved a hand in her face."Hmm...oh sorry I was just lost in thought"he gave a confused look."What?"the bell rang,"We'll talk about this later"

Outside...

"Well,now that were outside I'll tell you"she said making him crossed his arms."Okay,the truth is I'm jealous and I was thinking that if I help Lucas that I wouldn't feel that way"he shook his head meaning that he understood."So what do you think?"He thought for a moment then smiled."Yay!"she sang and hugged him that's when Toon link and his friends came.

"Heyo!"yelled Toon link.

"Please Toon link stop being loud"said Ness.

"I'm sorry do you have a problem with yelling or some thing"he turn his head and shook him.

"NO,only when you do it its annoying!"he stopped and let go of him also dropping him on the ground in the process realized that they were watching."Uh...sorry Toon link"he said reaching out a hand.

"Nice going Einstein"he said taking his hand.

"So whats up with you guys?"

"Uh...nothing I was just telling my brother something" "So Lucas have you talked to that new girl of yours?"

"No not really"

"Well you should go talk to her"

"Eh,she's busy playing with her other friends right now"

"Well I'm sure Toon link has a friend who knows her right?"she said looking at him.

"Oh no you don't"he said backing away from her then ran but got caught.

"Come on just do it Toon link"said Ness.

"*sigh*Fine"he snatched his arm away and walked of to his friend."Hey!"

"Oh,hey Toon link"she walked up to him."Whats up?"

"Yeah,hey listen I need a favor to ask you"she nodded her head telling him to go on."You think you could have my friend talk to Britney when she has a chance?"

"Uh...?"

"Listen my friend is really dispirit and I need your help"

"*sigh*Fine who is he?"

"He's the blond kid over there"

"Um sure I'll let her know"

"Thanks"he walked back over to his friends."Happy now?"

"Yep,thanks"said Ness sarcastically then ran to the play ground with Popo right behind.

"Hey,get back here!"he running after.

"Those Boys"she laughed then turn her head to Lucas."Lucas whats wrong?"

"Hmm oh nothing"

"Lucas I'm your friend you can tell me anything"

"Well its just that I don't know her as well as the other kids"

"And...?"

"Well there's not really much to it you know"

"I'm sure she's nice I mean hasn't all the kids been nice to you so far"

"Uh yeah kind of"

"Well if I say she's nice then she is"

"What makes you think that?"

"Uh I don't know but what I do is that you have some great friend right by your side"

"Thanks"

"Well,well,well,looks like our blond has some friend by his side well I guess we have some computation boys,alright group huddle"Everyone did as told."Okay, so here's the plan"

* * *

Well here's the next chapter for ya and it looks like there tremble so send in reviews for what you think so far.

And before I go there's something I want to do its called bloopers I'm sure some of you know what that is and if you do can you tell me if I should do it or not because I'm sure I can do em perfectly so bye and please review if you haven't.

(A/n:If this is a sudden change in the story just let me know,and MAN is this long.)


	9. Chapter 9

It was nighttime at smash mansion and everyone was asleep until the alarm went off in the entire mansion,which woke up a few smashers and Ness. Ness open his eyes and immediately jump out of bed he walked out the door and saw someone running back and forth to their room and the hallway saying that all the trophies were gone,Ness then heard a car and ran outside but was too late when the car drove then decided to tell Master Hand when he got there Zelda was there and she told him.

"What?!" "How did this happen I thought this place was locked?"

"It was"

"Then how-..."he pause and thought for a second."Oh come on"

"If it helps any I think I know who it is"said Ness cutting in.

"Who is it come on spit it out boy"commanded Master Hand.

"It might be Kam"

"Kam?"they asked in unison.

"Shes a girl in my school"

"Why in the world would she do this?"asked Zelda.

"Long story its best if I didn't tell you"

"Oh,when I find out why she did this I am so-"he was cut off by Zelda's hand on his lips.(If he had any.)"*sigh*Ness I want you to keep a good eye on her and find out where she's keeping them because without them who knows what could happen"he shook his head meaning he understood."You two are free to go"they did as told and Zelda had spoken up.

"Ness what ever you do don't tell anyone who doesn't know this know okay?"he shook his head again she smiled then walked away.

"That means don't tell Lucas either"he said to himself.

* * *

That morning...

"Ness wake up"Lucas said shaking him awake,he open his eyes.

"Hmm,what?"

"We have to go to school today remember?"

"Oh...can you toss me my clothes?"

"Sure"he toss his clothes to him.

"Thanks"

"...Did you happen to stay up later or something?"

"No just woke up in the middle of the night"Lucas just shook his head playfully and closed the closet."I feel like you're trying to keep me from the truth"

"What no I would tell you anything you wanted at anytime"they walked out the door."Even if it was for your own good"he thought.

* * *

At the end of another normal day at school the three kids walked down the stairs when Ness saw Kam going back in the building.

"Uh guys,I'm going back in the building to get something that I forgot you two go ahead without me"the two looked at each other then shrugged.

"Okay"he ran up the stairs and look around when he saw a door close he ran for it. He took a peek inside and saw Kam with a bag full of trophies he took out his phone and called Zelda.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zel listen I just found her and turns out she's hiding them in the school basement"

"And...?"

"Well not much but it looks like she's searching for a specific one"

"Keep watching to see who it is"

"Okay,I think I can see it wait is that-"

"Ness whats going on?"

"Sorry Zel gotta go bye"he hang up then saw which one she was grabbing then quickly ran into the room."STOP!"

"Oh hey Ness I see you found out about my plan"

"Plan?"

"Yeah you know I was thinking what if you and your friends were kick out of school forever and the only way to do that was to get you use your powers"his eyes widen.

"What?"

"Yeah,I told the principal and he said that was your second strike"

"Why you little-"

"I wonder how this trophies work"she looked at the bottom of it."Isn't in the game that when you tap the bottom of it they come back"

"Yeah,why?"

"I wonder how this tiny ones work"she rubbed the bottom and it started to glow,after a while there was a clone of him waiting to be commanded."Attack him"she said pointing to him the clone ran up and hit him in the stomach,Ness collapsed holding his stomach in the process.

"I win again,okay now I'm going to find a different place to put these I want you to keep him busy 'kay?"the clone nodded,then she left. Ness got up and then the clone back flipped on top of a self.

"Whoa,nice moves but not as good as mine though"

* * *

Wow I was on a roll when I wrote this chapter but enough of that I want you to forget what I said in the last chapter I change my mind because this was longer than I wanted this to be but it'll have to do for now.

Please review and tell me what you think,bye! :D


End file.
